icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1984 Canada Cup
The 1984 Canada Cup was a professional international ice hockey tournament played during the first three weeks of September 1984. The best-of-three final took place between Canada and Sweden, with Canada winning two games to nil. Canadian forward John Tonelli was named the tournament's most valuable player. This was the only Canada Cup to feature a team from West Germany, who managed a single point in five games based on a 4-4 tie with Czechoslovakia. This was also the only point for the Czechoslovaks, whose lineup had been decimated by recent defections. One of these defections was Slovak star Peter Stastny, who was playing for Canada at this event. The Canadian team was a disappointing 2-2-1 in the round-robin. There was inner turmoil on the roster, which was dominated by players by two NHL powerhouses, the Edmonton Oilers and the New York Islanders--these two teams had faced off in the past two Stanley Cup Finals, and there were bitter feuds between players that had to be overcome. In one semifinal, fourth place Canada faced first-place USSR, who were a perfect 5-0 in the round-robin. Canada dominated the first two periods, but managed only a 1-0 lead due to spectacular goaltending from Vladimir Myshkin. The Soviets scored twice in the third to take the lead, but defenseman Doug Wilson tied the game late in regulation. In overtime, Myshkin continued his brilliant play. The Soviets got a two-on one against the flow of the play, but were thwarted by a brilliant poke-check by Paul Coffey, who was normally an offensive defenseman. Later on that play, Coffey's point shot was deflected in front of the net by Mike Bossy for the winning goal. In the other semi-final, Sweden scored on its first four shots on goal and cruised to a stunning 9-2 victory over the USA. The Americans had beaten Sweden 7-1 in the round robin and had looked very impressive prior to collapsing in this game. Canada won Game 1 of the final 5-2. In Game 2, they built up a commanding 5-0 lead in the first period before Sweden mounted a comeback that fell just short. The final score was 6-5. Rosters Canada Forwards and defense: Glenn Anderson, Brian Bellows, Mike Bossy, Bob Bourne, Raymond Bourque, Paul Coffey, Mike Gartner, Michel Goulet, Randy Gregg, Wayne Gretzky, Charlie Huddy, Kevin Lowe, Mark Messier, Rick Middleton, Larry Robinson, Peter Stastny, Brent Sutter, John Tonelli, Doug Wilson and Steve Yzerman. Training camp only -- Mario Marois, James Patrick, Denis Savard, Al Secord, Scott Stevens, Brian Sutter, Sylvain Turgeon and Rick Vaive Goaltenders: Grant Fuhr, Réjean Lemelin and Pete Peeters. Coaches: Glen Sather, John Muckler, Ted Green, Tom Watt Czechoslovakia Forwards and defense: Petr Rosol, Igor Liba, Petr Klíma, Jiří Dudáček, Vladimír Růžička, Vladimír Caldr, Jiří Lála, Dušan Pašek, Ladislav Svozil, Vladimír Kames, Jiří Hrdina, Jaroslav Korbela, Vincent Lukáč, Miloslav Hořava, František Musil, Eduard Uvíra, Arnold Kadlec, Jaroslav Benák, Antonín Stavjaňa Goaltenders: Dominik Hašek, Jaromír Šindel Coaches: Luděk Bukač, Stanislav Nevesel Sweden Forwards and defense: Håkan Loob, Kent Nilsson, Bengt-Åke Gustafsson, Patrik Sundström, Peter Sundström, Thomas Steen, Anders Håkansson, Thomas Gradin, Per-Erik Eklund, Mats Näslund, Tomas Sandström, Jan Claesson, Mats Thelin, Anders Eldebrink, Jan Lindholm, Michael Thelvén, Bo Ericson, Peter Andersson, Thomas Eriksson< Goaltenders: Rolf Ridderwall, Peter Lindmark, Göte Wälitalo Coaches: Leif Boork, Curt Lindström USA Forwards and defense: Bob Brooke, Aaron Broten, Neal Broten, Bobby Carpenter, Chris Chelios, Dave Christian, Bryan Erickson, Mark Fusco, Tom Hirsch, Phil Housley, David A. Jensen, Mark Johnson, Rod Langway, Brian Lawton, Brian Mullen, Joe Mullen, Ed Olczyk, Mike Ramsey, Gordie Roberts and Bryan Trottier. Training camp only -- Scott Bjugstad, Mike Eaves, Tom Fergus, Don Jackson, David H. Jensen (injured), Pat LaFontaine (injured/did not play), Craig Ludwig, Moe Mantha, Jr. and Chris Nilan. Goaltenders: Tom Barrasso, Glenn "Chico" Resch. Training camp only -- Marc Behrend, John Vanbiesbrouck Coaches: Bob Johnson USSR Forwards and defense: Vladimir Krutov, Igor Larionov, Sergei Svetlov, Irek Gimayev, Mikhail Varnakov, Sergei Shepelev, Sergei Makarov, Sergei Yashin, Alexander Skvortsov, Mikhail Vasiliev, Alexander Kozhevnikov, Anatoli Semenov, Vladimir Kovin, Vladimir Zubkov, Igor Stelnov, Vasili Pervukhin, Alexei Kasatonov, Alexei Gusarov, Sergei Starikov, Zinetula Bilyaletdinov Goaltenders: Vladimir Myshkin, Alexandr Tyznykh Coaches: Viktor Tikhonov, Vladimir Yurzinov West Germany Forwards and defense: Peter Schiller, Ernst Höfner, Franz Reindl, Manfred Wolf, Peter Obresa, Marcus Kuhl, Holger Meitinger, Gerd Truntschka, Roy Roedger, Dieter Hegen, Helmut Steiger, Michael Betz, Andreas Niederberger, Udo Kiessling, Rainer Blum, Joachim Reil, Peter Scharf, Dieter Medicus, Ignaz Berndaner, Uli Hiemer Goaltenders: Karl Friesen, Bernard Engelbrecht Coaches: Xaver Unsinn Round robin standings Round-robin *September 1, Halifax: USA 7 Sweden 1 *September 1, Montreal: Canada 7 West Germany 2 *September 2, Montreal: USSR 6 Czechoslovakia 0 *September 3, Montreal: Canada 4 USA 4 *September 4, Montreal: USSR 3 Sweden 2 *September 4, London, Ontario: Czechoslovakia 4 West Germany 4 *September 6, Edmonton: USSR 8 West Germany 1 *September 6, Buffalo: USA 3 Czechoslovakia 2 *September 6, Vancouver: Sweden 4 Canada 2 *September 8, Calgary: Sweden 4 West Germany 1 *September 8, Edmonton: USSR 2 USA 1 *September 8, Calgary: Canada 7 Czechoslovakia 2 *September 10, Calgary: USA 6 West Germany 4 *September 10, Vancouver: Sweden 3 Czechoslovakia 1 *September 10, Edmonton: USSR 6 Canada 3 Playoff round Semi-finals Finals (best-of-3) Trophies and Awards Tournament Champion *Canada Tournament MVP *John Tonelli, Canada All-star team *'Goaltender:' Vladimir Myshkin, USSR *'Defence:' Paul Coffey, Canada; Rod Langway, USA *'Forwards:' Wayne Gretzky, Canada; Sergei Makarov, USSR; John Tonelli, Canada Team Photos 1984USCanadaCupTeam.jpg|United States Game Ads 84CanadaCupMontrealGameAd.jpg|Montreal See also *Canada Cup *World Cup of Hockey External links *Greatest Hockey Ever Played *Hockey Hall of Fame Tournament Summary *Hockey Canada Tournament Summaries *Canada Versus the Soviet Union: The Heyday of the Battle for World Hockey Supremacy (1972-1987) Category:1984 in hockey Category:Canada Cup